


Consequences

by safetyvenus



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wanda Maximoff - Fandom
Genre: Avengers Family, Character Death, Domestic Avengers, F/F, Protective Natasha Romanov, Religious Fanaticism, Vaginal Sex, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetyvenus/pseuds/safetyvenus
Summary: ❝the love you give, will not always be the love you receive.❞When Wanda Maximoff meets the love of her life, but, maybe, it's too late.Control goes beyond taking a deep breath and keeping your mind clear. And for Ariel Hendrix, it has never been easy to concentrate on one thing until you meet the most poetically sad eyes she has ever encountered and dominated her existence. She may never have wished she had magic, but she could not deny that something out of the ordinary happened when her gaze crossed Wanda Maximoff's.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> TW: ANGST!!!! A. LOT.

Unable to believe that her hour had _finally_ arrived, she choked on her own blood as she stared into her eyes. He hardly believed that all the attempts or lack of them − all the silent promises and meaningful looks had nothing to do with it. They taught her that trying was enough. It would bring her closer to happiness and what she had hoped for: the peace of living a life without disturbance.

However, the woman was sure that trying is something barbaric and inhumane that leaves us head-on with the danger of failure. She smiled through the chaos that was around her, remembering the moments her faith was instigated and hope crossed her eyes through the open smile of the woman she had fallen in love with. The attempt at hope showed her the true face of the pain when she failed and did not follow the plan designated by the group. She could see her mouth moving and tears streaming down her own eyes as _she_ watched her suffer. _Go on,_ she wanted to say, _I believe I was able to face my biggest enemy_. But she could no longer hear when her mouth opened looking for air.

We know that at the end of the day, we are all the same; no one is better than anyone and we are prone to deal with our demons waiting for us under the bed and in the corridors of our empty thoughts.

She took a deep breath as she gasped again and felt the air drain from her as her body was held against the woman in front of her. Her slim body trembled, and she pupils was red from the intensity of the moment. She closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated on something good. _She wanted to take with her the smiles and the moments she was closest to the feeling of having a home and a family_. In a brief time, she realized that she tried to value what she had in her hands but opted to throw away leaving behind her life full of turbulence when creating a new world. Free of wars and in which people like her could, at less, take a chance. There were mysteries in her heart that no one dared to unravel.

A gleam in the gaze is seen beyond the soul, the accelerated beats only feel who touches, and the sincerity of a smile shows in the eyes that smile together. Such attitudes are so small, almost invisible, but that it has immense value in the face of so many uncertainties. The demons on her mind torment her all the time. It was hard to get up in the morning and not remember what hurt his soul so hard. Most of the time she tried to cover up the pain in the hope that she would disappear, but she remained steady as in previous days. The evil voices ran loose in her almost empty mind. She knew it was over. Her thoughts were the only thing the young mutant could hear.

 _Blessed..._ was all he could hear, and time seemed to have frozen.

She became a child again and felt the pain of a thousand deaths. Her abusive, extreme religious father's voice crawled like a weed against his final thoughts.

The pain in her body, once unimaginable, was distanced. The rain started down the battlefield and she wanted to laugh. His death would be worthy of a tragic story.

It had begun with pain and suffering and ended in repentance. Regret that he had not said and revealed aloud what he felt.

 _Blessed_...

If she could, she would scream and expel her thoughts through a ball of black energy, but her powers seemed to be leaving his body at that moment.

_Blessed..._

_Blessed..._

She had no more strength when she felt the scarlet power create a protective bubble over both.

The war was still going on outside, but inside her heart, everything calmed down as she stared into Wanda's eyes for one last time. She wanted to perpetuate that moment, wanted to live in that moment. It did not matter if he felt his bones broken and the flesh of his thorax torn.

_Blessed..._

**Stop**!

_Blessed..._

“Make it stop ..." she begged through a suffocating sob.

 _"Blessed is he who cries,"_ the Sokovian accent came out in a weeping cry, "Tear water and uncontrollable as night rises, for he will receive consolation at dawn and joy at dawn. He is the one who has a light heart as a feather, and even in the midst of the piercings found in the intimate, is able to feel the scent of a rose that is no longer alive.” Wanda smiled and her features showed pain. "He is the one who has his soul washed and his purity in his eyes, for he can see the intensity of the blue sky, I will adopt only those who believe." Her red hair and scarlet eyes were intense at the end of the day, the mutant was beautiful. “Blessed _is she_ who remains in the midst of afflictions, for her new dwelling shall be beyond the clouds. She is the one who is light, charm and poetry, even being surrounded by darkness. Virtuous, who reaches out, even though she is there on the ground, but as soon as the other rises, remember the time to rise as well.” Her father's voice was gone. The whole world had stopped to listen to just the sweet words of the young mutant. The rain was still falling outside, but thanks to the energy bubble, nothing struck them. Nothing struck _her_. "She's the one who cannot speak, but she knows how to feel. The important thing is not only to dream, to live and to smile but to know what you do about yourself and your own life. It is someone who knows the pain closely but is willing to have eternal happiness in her soul. It is to fight and not cost to understand the reason for the losses, however, to realize that the victory there is guaranteed. Felizardo is _your_ heart, which continues to beat despite the wounds. It is your voice, which every day shouts, but it remains soft as a breeze. It is your eyes that have wept rivers of tears, but they remain intact to see the dawn of day. Blessed are you, who are weary, but have not given up following.”

Her last cry for help was muffled by a small smile and her hands reaching Wanda's eyes to wipe away her tears as she did on nights when the redhead had a nightmare and woke up looking for shelter.

She said before turning herself into the darkness.


End file.
